<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>搞一下Johnny by BBBIUUU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956520">搞一下Johnny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU'>BBBIUUU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>8UPPERS (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是mob！路人xJohnny！<br/>注意避雷！！！！<br/>含一丢丢Jacky。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>搞一下Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使是处在始末屋这么一个经常走在刀尖边缘的地方，Johnny也从未想过会陷入现在这样的境地。</p><p>浑身酥软，眼前一片漆黑，双手被锁链拷在床头，金属链条因为他挣扎的动作咚锵作响，伴着微弱的痛苦又愉悦的呻吟声，在这片昏暗的夜色中显得格外色情。<br/>
身后穴口传来明显的异物感，狭窄的甬道被粗暴地撑开，嗡嗡作响的震动声传入耳朵，夹杂着由自己发出的难以抑制的呻吟，尽管咬紧了牙齿，却仍旧控制不住那淫糜的欢愉。是第一次，但酸胀的疼痛中却有股异样的酥爽，使得未使用过的浅色阴茎高高翘起，在空气中微微颤抖，前端溢出了白色的浊液……</p><p>尽管是凭借美貌行走在灯红酒绿中的角色，Johnny却从未真正与人进行过那种事情，更不用说如今后穴被使用的情况了。<br/>
心底给一个人留了位置，便再也放不下其他东西。但一厢情愿只能自食其果，表面装作对所有事情冷漠的样子，以把自己真正的心情深深掩埋。<br/>
可能是他演技超群？也可能是和他朝夕相处的那群人神经都太大条？好在，并没有人发现他其实是个gay，也没有人注意到他喜欢那个人。</p><p>不是没有被打趣过，每天和那么多女人打交道套话，就没碰上过喜欢的？Johnny不会是个gay吧？<br/>
当时他没有回话，淡淡瞥了一眼继续擦自己手里的酒杯，对方看他没什么反应一口饮完杯子里残余的酒精后无趣地走开了。<br/>
只有Johnny自己知道，手里已经被反复摩擦得锃亮的玻璃杯上，早已被自己手心里的冷汗再次弄脏。<br/>
那次以为被发现了的心跳骤停的紧张感，使得他行事更加小心谨慎如履薄冰。他变得有时会故意在酒吧呆到第二天早上再回去始末屋，看他们坏笑着打探自己的眼神，那让他安心。</p><p>可他却没意识到，这样却把自己长期暴露在了危险之中。<br/>
美丽高傲却又易碎的猎食者，殊不知自己在猎物的时候，不知不觉早已被别人给黄雀在后了……</p><p> </p><p>用力挣扎却毫无用处，手腕脚腕处被摩擦得破了皮，汗珠沾到伤口，Johnny“嘶”得倒吸了一口凉气，被疼痛惊醒，可下一秒又被身体的欢愉击败。<br/>
身体里含着的玩具突然震动得更加猛烈，像是肆虐而来的狂风骤雨，浑身的毛孔都在叫嚣着，被汗液打湿的发梢贴在白皙漂亮的脸上，脚趾头下意识蜷缩起来，穴口不受控制地收缩，床单因难受而挣扎扭动的幅度被折腾得皱巴巴……<br/>
不，不要……快控制不住了……<br/>
下唇被咬破，血腥味弥漫在口腔之中，却仍旧抵挡不住身后那难以言说的快感。<br/>
理智逐渐下线，大脑被欲望吞噬。</p><p>“唔……啊……”<br/>
他就要坚持不住了，想抚慰一下翘得挺直的前端，可双手被固定无可奈何。</p><p>想，想要被抚摸……<br/>
Jacky……<br/>
想……</p><p>锁链咔嚓碰撞，扭成一团。<br/>
Johnny翻过身双手抓住床头的栏杆，跪趴在褶皱的床单上，呻吟着扭动腰肢，控制不住地前后摩擦自己灼热的阴茎，疏解渴望。<br/>
就像是只摇尾乞怜的小狗。<br/>
“哈……啊……”<br/>
穴内震动棒还在不停摩擦着软嫩的穴肉，前端被床单抚慰的阴茎愈发涨大……就，就快要到了……<br/>
马上，马上就……</p><p> </p><p>“这么急不可耐？”<br/>
空气中突然传来陌生的声音。<br/>
Johnny浑身一颤，一股白色的浓精射在红色的床单上，色情而淫荡……<br/>
脱力地抓着栏杆跪趴在褶皱的床上，气喘吁吁喘着粗气，只有穴口塞入的震动棒，仍旧嗡嗡响着。</p><p>血红的床单，白皙的美人，黑色的铰链，一收一合吸着鲜红的震动棒的粉色穴口……<br/>
一切都令人血脉喷张。<br/>
进入房间的男人握住Johnny相较于正常男性过于纤细的脚腕，一把把人拉到床边，锁链咔嚓一声扯到了极限，Johnny因突然的拉力趴倒在床上，手腕处被粗暴地拉扯摩擦得使他“嘶——”得一声吸了口冷气，然而还没等他反应过来，下一秒就感受到了臀部被手指色情地抚摸揉搓的恶心感。<br/>
他用力挣扎，却被狠狠地拍了屁股，疼痛夹杂着快乐，使得他以格外淫荡的声音叫了出来。</p><p>“这不是很喜欢吗？叫得这么诱人，刚射过现在又想要了？”男人一把抽出Johnny穴内含着震动棒，然后又狠狠地插了进去，“没有人在都能自己玩得那么快乐，还真是没看出来Johnny竟然是这样淫荡的人啊……”</p><p>被粗暴抽插的Johnny断断续续问出声，“你，你……是谁？”<br/>
“我？”男人抽出震动棒扔到一边，踏上床，把Johnny扶起改成跪趴姿势，“我是谁呢？”<br/>
他分开Johnny的双腿，跪在中间，“我们有在酒吧见过面哦。<br/>
“那天的Johnny仰头喝着酒喉结滚动的样子，实在是诱人……<br/>
“唇角眼眸耳垂都在诱惑着我，<br/>
“是你，是你先勾引我的，<br/>
“不知道Johnny还记不记得我呢？”<br/>
他一手握住Johnny的腰部，一手扶着自己早起冒起青筋的阴茎，对准那一张一合收缩着引诱着人探入的粉色穴口。<br/>
猛得进入。<br/>
“我啊，是你第一个男人。”<br/>
“Johnny可要好好记住我呢。”</p><p>本来刚被肆虐过的后穴突然又被粗暴地插入，而这次，是真正的被别人所进入，被尽情地宣泄着……<br/>
“不，不……不要！”<br/>
Johnny胡乱地摇着头双手抓着床单试图挣脱后穴内的灼热，可刚爬出一步就又被狠狠地拉了回来凶狠地进入。<br/>
“不要……停下！”<br/>
他拼命挣扎，却毫无办法，换来的只是更恶劣的对待。<br/>
粉红的穴肉被抽插得通红，腰上留下了红色的手印，白嫩的臀部也因碰撞变了色，生理性的泪水濡湿了眼罩，嗓音变得嘶哑……</p><p>他想起了自己埋在心里的那个人，那个曾经救了他两次的人……</p><p>“谁能想到，酒吧里谁也拿不下的Johnny，现在正在我的身下摇尾乞怜呢？”<br/>
“Johnny的处女穴，正紧紧咬着我的鸡巴。”<br/>
“真是美啊。”<br/>
“可怜又美丽。”<br/>
“让人更想把你这样的瓷器弄碎。”<br/>
一起堕入深渊吧……</p><p>耳边被污秽的话语充斥，穴口被不断碰撞，Johnny脱力地瘫倒在床上，狠狠抓着床单，咬紧牙关，忍受着后穴的胀痛感，与那丝无法忽视的快感……<br/>
“唔……”</p><p>男人像是发现了什么新的乐趣，俯下身来，用指腹揉捻着Johnny胸前立起的乳尖，感受到身下人的战栗后更是变本加厉，用力揉搓着柔软的胸部，“Johnny难道是女性？胸部这么柔软这么敏感”<br/>
全身的毛孔都在释放着内心的焦热，Johnny用力抓着身下早已皱巴巴被玷污的床单，把脸埋在枕头里，抑制着……<br/>
不能，绝不能叫出来……</p><p>然而下一秒头发被抓住使得他被迫仰起头，嘴里被手指恶劣地撑开，被戏谑地玩弄着舌尖，津液沿着嘴角流下，滴落在鲜红的床单上，也滴落在了Johnny跳动的心脏上。<br/>
像是刀滑落，咔嚓碎成一片，被这样玩弄，还怎么回去见Jacky……</p><p>“叫出来啊，Johnny这不是很舒服吗？<br/>
“啧啧，明明刚刚才射过，现在阴茎又立了起来了，<br/>
“这么小巧粉嫩，难道Johnny前面也是处？<br/>
“没想到啊，处处留春的Johnny，实际上竟然这么纯情？”</p><p>下体被握住上下撸动，快感一下子涌上头，一身难抑的呻吟从唇缝溢出。<br/>
“Johnny的身体和我很搭啊……”男人加快了腰部抽插的速度，喘着粗气，“一起，一起高潮吧……”</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny！！”</p><p>“咚”得一声，门被撞开，耳熟的声音传入耳朵。Johnny再也忍耐不住，第二次射了出来，而身后穴口里被源源不断射入了浓稠的精液……<br/>
下一秒，身上的人被拉扯开，穴口白色的浊液顺着大腿滑落，给鲜红的床单染上了一抹污浊。<br/>
瘫软在床上，努力使自己蜷缩起来却由于锁链而无法实现。</p><p>他脑海里不禁浮现出了幼时的记忆……<br/>
又被他救了，只是自己怎么越来越狼狈了？</p><p>怒吼的声音与撕扯的打斗声渐渐微弱，虽然眼前还是一片漆黑，可是他知道发生了什么。<br/>
“别，别看……”<br/>
唯独他，不想被他看到这个样子……</p><p>“好了，没事了，乖。”<br/>
眼罩没有被取下，他被揽进了那个久远而又熟悉的怀抱，被温柔地揉了揉脑袋，就好像当年一样……</p><p> </p><p>被Jacky披上外套抱起来时，Johnny紧紧地拽住了他的风衣，闭着眼睛，把脸埋在对方胸口。对方的心跳声扑通扑通传了过来，是真实存在的。<br/>
“睡吧，睡醒我们就到家了。”<br/>
他感受到了对方更加用力的怀抱，抿嘴笑了笑，在心里点了点头。<br/>
嗯。</p><p> </p><p>——end。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>